The Inner SheWolf
by xpunkiex
Summary: When a girl is forced to start a new life in bleak Forks, she is NOT happy. It is only her and her older brother now. As she tried to make a peaceful life for herself, shell relize, this isn't the place for that when she meets Jacob OC X jake


Xandra means " Protector of man". Kind of suiting isn't it? This is about a girl who, after her parents death, is forced to move and live In Forks with her older brother taking care of her. Yes i know OC and jacob booo. I am not a Twilight fan, but i thought making a story like this would be challenging and fun. Why not bella? I do not think she deserves Jacob. I do preferr the couple of Bella and Jacob. But hey, that is just me. I know I havent finished my other stories but Alice is on hold since im still writting the rest of it out, and sweeney todd is almost complete. Well, I dont own any of the characters except James, the Sturm family and Xandra. Have fun.

Ps: On my profile for this, I am putting up internet links what her scar looks like and what Xan looks like.

PSS: Some of your are wondering how to pronounce her name. It is ( Zan dra)

* * *

"James I don't want to move here!" I yelled as I kicked the back of his seat. He let out a agitated growl as he reached one hand behind his seat and roughly grabbed me. "Ow! You jerk!" I hissed as I kicked his seat harder this time.

He mouthed a silent scream as he placed his hand back on the wheel. "Xandra,stop kicking my seat you brat! I'm trying to drive. Gosh, you're acting like a fucking three-year old. Now fucking quit it!" I just stuck my tongue out at him and gave his seat the hardest kick I could muster.

He slammed on the breaks, and then turned to face me. "Damnit, fucking stop it! I can't take it anymore! You're fucking 17. Now grow a pair and grow up!" I just glared at him. "I could say the same thing about you." He turned around and slunk into the driver seat as he closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face.

"Gosh you're so immature! I wish mom and dad were here so I didn't have to put up with your shit!" Immediately he regretted what he said. At the mention of our mom and dad I just clammed up and sunk back into my chair. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my cheek on my knees, and looked out the window. Everything being tuned out, memories began to play inside my mind of our once living parents.

See, it wasn't always just my twenty-five year old brother and I. We use to be a happy family who lived in a nice house out on our ranch in Revelation Colorado, out surrounded by forest. Richard E. Sturm, my father, always wanted to live so close to nature, but my mother, Eleanor Strum, wasn't quit as thrilled with it.

My father owned his own insurance company, and my mother was his secretary. I used to work for my dad here and there for a few extra bucks. My family wasn't the perfect family mind you, we had our fights, our disagreements, but, it was still family and we all loved each other. How I would love to have one more argument with my mommy or daddy again. But,

I can't. Why? Because they're dead. I know that was rude and blunt way to say it, but I am blunt and it's the truth. How did it happen? No one really knows. It all happened one night when parents went on our deck behind our house just to talk, snuggle, I don't know nor want to know what else.

You see, it was winter night when they died. I had just turned 16 and was upstairs in my room when I heard it. Screaming. The God awful screaming. I will never get it out of my head. It still haunts me to this day. Well, by time I got out side, I was too late.

They were dead. Blood was everywhere. And their throats where torn out. I hate looking at blood now. It always reminded me of that on night. You could say I am scared of it, but I just know that I hate it.

No one really knew what happened or how they died. The police said it was another wild animal attack. There were a lot of animal attacks occurring that month. But personally, I don't think it was just a random animal, I think it was a wolf. James called me a retard and assumed I was just a hungry bear, but, bears don't do that to people. I don't have proof it was a wolf, but all I know is I hate wolves. That night I could see the paw prints leading back into the forest. Wolves killed my family. They killed apart of me.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when my brother gently touched the top of my head. I turned to look and was greeted by his beautiful brown eyes. "Thinking about them again?" he asked in a gentle tone.

I just nodded my head and said nothing. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his sandy colored hair. "I miss them to. Xandra, I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought mom and dad up. I know what that does to you.

It does the same to me as well." I just shook my head and began to examine my black finger nails. "I didn't ask for this you know. I didn't ask to be moved from our home to some run down place in the middle of nowhere!" He just looked at me and smirked a little.

"And I didn't ask for your attitude now did I?" That got a smile out of me, and smacked on the head for him. His smiles broaden from that. "That's my Xan I remember, always filled with life and so saucy and tough. What happened to her?"

I didn't answer for a moment. "She left for awhile" I finally managed to say. He just looked at me for a moment.

"Look, I know this isn't easy, hell, this is the hardest thing I have ever done. Being forced to raise my little sister myself, moving, and mom and…" he began but cut himself off when he saw my wince.

"I guess what I am trying to say is, well, I don't really know myself to be honest." I smirked again at how easy it was for him to lose track. "You know," I began softly," You didn't have to take care of me.

I could've stayed at our ranch with our neighbors." Immediately he shook his head. "Listen, I've told you this before. I wanted to stay together." "We could've stayed their" He looked at me for a moment.

" Xan, you and I both know we didn't have enough money to stay. Besides, I didn't feel comfortable staying in the same area anymore. I wanted to get away from the past. We are lucky that the guy we sold dad's company to was a family friend and helped us. He went through a lot to pull us strings to get me this job here. He knows a guy here named Billy Black that has offered me a job as a mechanic.

" I finally looked up at him, making sure that my right eye was covered with my black hair. "So what now?" I finally asked. James sighed and turned around and started the car again. "We begin our new life." With this, we began our trip again to Forks.

I just snorted at this and inserted my skull candy ear phones in my ear. A new life? I didn't want a new life. I wanted my old one, with all my friends, my neighbors, everything. I didn't want this new life. We were moving to a damn forsaken city somewhere in Washington, were of course, it always rains. Oh how lovely.

I snorted at this and blasted "I Hate Everything about You" by Three Days Grace. Want to know something interesting? My brother and I are like night and day, me the night, and him the day.

Why? Cause I already called being night.

That and plus we are so different in appearance and attitudes. He acquired the sandy blond, brown eyes, and the ability to tan from my mother. I on the other hand obtained my father's black hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and the ability to boil like a lobster in the sun from my father.

Another appearance difference is that my brother has longish hair, me short. He is more of the Abercrombie, Areopostle, and American Eagle, while I am the Hot Topic, Pac Sun, and whatever else I feel like wearing. He abided by the rules, I break them.

He loves classical, I love rock. See? Night and day, but somehow we get along just fine. I respect him and he respects me. I smirked and turned up my IPod louder as I heard my brother trying to speak to me. I

knew this pissed him off, but it was amusing to me. He looked up in the rear view mirror and saw me smirking back at him. That's when he flipped me off. I paused my IPod and smiled at him. "What was that for?" I asked all sweet and innocent. "You know damn well what it's for", he scowled as he cranked up the radio to Bach or Beethoven or God knows who else it could've been.

I tried to crank my music louder, but the radio beat mine. With a sigh of defeat I turned of my IPod and just looked out the window. It was already raining again. It rain when we left the hotel this morning.

It always rained it seemed like. And that just fitted my mood perfectly. I absentmindedly fingered my right eye underneath my hair. My brother saw this. "Is it hurting again Xan?" Underneath my hair was a scar on my right eye

. One day, when I was a little girl, I was playing outside in the snow with my imaginary friend. We were making snowmen and snow angles and everything! But, little did I know, there was eyes watching me from afar.

Hungry eyes. These eyes belonged to a wolf. I didn't see nor hear him coming until I felt his hot breath on my neck. I turned around and was greeted by a huge black wolf. He snarled at me and pawed at my face.

One of his razor sharp claws made contact with my right eye. I would forever have three claw marks across my eye. I cried and struck the ground. Taking advantage of this, the wolf pounced on me, and then everything went dark.

As I woke up, I was wrapped in my brother's arms as he was leading me to the car. My brother told me that the wolf had left, but was bleeding heavily.

All I remember before passing out again was the scared, confused, and somewhat complex look on his face.

I let out a small cry as I jerked my hands away from my rough scars. I do remember the doctors telling my parents I could be blind in my right eye. I can see through it, but sometimes my vision blurs in that eye. A look of concern was on James's face. " Xan, are you sure your ok?" I nodded my head again. "Ya, just remembering that's all." His face went pale from this. "Sometimes it's best just too buried the past and move on", he said in a shaky voice. "That's easier said then done", I said softly as I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

* * *

ALRIGHT MY LOVES! WHAT DO U THINK? if no one likes it im probally going to delete this. Reviews, comments, hate mail, love, Idk. Just wanting to know what you think


End file.
